<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>искушение суны ринтаро by gallyanim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839983">искушение суны ринтаро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim'>gallyanim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, poland - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ещё один сиропный фанфик про то как люди в лонг-дистансе хотят заводить домашних животных. бонус: селёдка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>искушение суны ринтаро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/gifts">honeyoatbread</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вчера получила фотографию онигири на фоне котика и вот мы здесь</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Страсть фотографировать всё, что в объектив подвернулось, тлела в Суне давно, но только за границей разожглась окончательно. Сначала всё вокруг удивляло и казалось примечательным. Потом, конечно, сроднился — с латиницей, украшенной всякими дополнительными чёрточками, со строгими храмами, имевшими своё особенное имя "костёл", с деревьями, рынками, кошками. Больше всего с кошками. Просто когда сроднился со всем этим, уже и фотографировать так привык, что на всякую кошку у всякого костёла щёлкал телефонной камерой автоматически.</p><p>Галерея забивалась быстрее, чем в Японии; и не только галерея — раньше Суне особенно некому было фотографии демонстрировать, а теперь он кидал их Осаму. Дома они видели рынки и вывески вместе, и оказывается, это было важно. Оказывается, когда переезжаешь, то теряешь не только возможность в любой момент поцеловать, повиснуть друг на друге или залезть рукой в чужие штаны. Вместе смотреть в общем городе по сторонам тоже важно — и тоже уходит. Если Осаму писал про то, как ходил в магазин или как ему полдня мешали работать политически агитаторы с песнями в мегафон, Суна всегда мог легко представить происходящее. Поржать вместе с ним, переделать песню про кандидата в парламент на пропаганду "Онигири Мия". Польша не жила у Осаму в голове такими же яркими и знакомыми образами, как у Суны жила Япония. Оставались фотографии.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Суна по-японски знакомой кошке и наклонился почесать её за ухом. Потом сфотографировал в миллионный раз — один раз, сидя рядом, и один раз, уже встав. Пёстрая кошка с круглыми желтыми глазами почти всегда сидела у входа в мелкую японскую кафешку, когда он туда приходил. Ходил часто — остальная привычная еда располагалась ближе к центру, а ловить трамвай, чтобы добраться до обеда или ужина, тянуло не всегда. Сюда Суна мог прийти пешком, поздороваться с кошкой, поболтать с поваром — пожилым японским эмигрантом. Тот радовался, что теперь есть с кем поговорить на родном языке.</p><p>Стабильность: перешагнуть кошку, толкнуть дверь, поймать взгляд девушки за кассой и кивнуть ей. Собрать в кучу все обрывочные знания языка и начать разглядывать меню, которое, конечно, опять поменялось — хотя предыдущее обновление было всего месяца полтора назад. Ничего здесь не было в меню столь постоянного, как регулярные перемены.</p><p>Суна побарабанил пальцами по стойке, рассеянно погонялся взглядом по строчкам. Кое-как скрежетали в голове шестерёнки, соотнося вкусы и описания с их названиями в японском. Наконец зацепился за последнюю яркую строку и понял, зачем сегодня тут очутился.</p><p>— Рисовые шарики, — прочитал он польское описание, усмехнулся. — Онигири.</p><p>— Онигири, — кивнула сотрудница. — А вкус?</p><p>Одно он не понял совсем, во второй строчке вроде бы была какая-то рыба, так что Суна наугад ткнул туда. Пока расплачивался, невольно вспомнил, как они с Осаму однажды полдня переводили сайт "Онигири Мия" на все языки и в процессе Осаму вылил на него полбутылки зелёного чая, а потом щекотно пытался слизать с шеи.</p><p>Если вдуматься, Суна не ел онигири примерно столько же, сколько не целовал Осаму: последние были те, которые тот собрал в самолёт Токио—Варшава. Полякам другая японская еда нравилась больше. Иногда другая до той степени, что Суна в ней плохо признавал японскую.</p><p>Сначала думал спокойно дойти с едой до дома, но не удержался. Вроде много месяцев подряд спокойно жил без онигири и не то чтобы особо скучал; в конце концов, до переезда в Европу иногда вовсе казалось, что можно есть их и пореже. Но как только пакет оказался в руках, сразу от нетерпения чуть мурашки не побежали. Как будто по дороге домой онигири могли украсть или они просто сами исчезнут. Или Суна помрёт с голоду, не дойдя до квартиры.</p><p>Сел на лавку неподалёку — дурак, конечно, тогда уж можно было бы и в кафе остаться. С другой стороны, листва вокруг шумела наконец-то зелёной варшавской весной, и где-то поодаль глухо зарокотал костёл, отбивая время. После Кобэ и ещё более южной Хиросимы несколько месяцев плотного снега казались чем-то поразительным — и не всегда по-хорошему. Осаму иногда уточнял, точно ли Суна не свалил в Финляндию и скоро ли на фотографиях появятся олени Санта-Клауса.</p><p>Оленей так и не было, но снега сначала сменились дождями, и только потом всё не столько потеплело, но хотя бы окрасилось цветами поярче. Сидеть на улице под синеватым небом с зелёными деревьями вокруг всяко было приятно после бесконечных оттенков серого, белого и тёмно-коричневого.</p><p>На другой конец скамьи запрыгнула всё та же кошка и с любопытством вытянулась к пакету с онигири. Суна вытащил один, сфотографировал. В Японии время шло к десяти вечера, “Онигири Мия” как раз должно закрываться — но на еду, конечно, Осаму призвался сразу.</p><p>
  <em>Это с чем?</em>
</p><p>Суна откусил и под внимательным взглядом кошки принялся отвечать, что с селёдкой (какой ужас, если честно), потом остановился и зажал большим пальцем бэкспейс. Всё стёр, набрал заново: <em>ммммммммм у тебя таких нет</em>.</p><p>На экране телефона мгновенно высветилось лаконичное “Мия Осаму” со стандартными красно-зелёными кнопками под ним. Суна жмякнул по зелёной, зажал телефон плечом и откусил опять, встретившись с кошкой глазами.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — сразу сказал Осаму. — Ты хочешь сказать, что какие-то поляки (“Здешний повар из Нагои”, поправил Суна, но кого интересовали его реплики), нет, подожди, в Польше лучше, чем у меня? С чем оно?</p><p>— С селёдкой. — Суна подавился, то ли смехом, то ли рисом, и закашлялся в трубку под гробовое молчание с той стороны континента. Осаму, наверное, ещё и брови насупил в осуждении.</p><p>— С селёдкой, — наконец повторил он. — Лучше, чем у меня? Подожди, значит не Финляндия, а Швеция.</p><p>— Польша, — привычно повторил Суна. — А что, в Швеции едят селёдок? Блин, слушай, свёкла попалась.</p><p>— Свёкла с селёдкой, — пробормотал Осаму. Так легко было представить, как он то ли раздражается на дикие идеи, то ли завидует, что сам не додумался; как сжимает свободной от телефона рукой переносицу и прислоняется задницей к вычищенной после рабочего дня столешнице.</p><p>— Я же говорю, — Суна улыбнулся воображению, — у тебя таких нет. Тут, знаешь, повар-то из Нагои, но все остальные всё равно польские хипстеры.</p><p>Осаму заворчал — одновременно про то, что он нашёл себе в Польше новые онигири и нового повара, и про то, что он теперь обязан пойти и выяснить весь полный рецепт онигири с селёдкой, желательно с историей создания и вдохновения на такое. Суна просто слушал и ел, и почти что складывалось ощущение, будто они сейчас совсем близко. Волшебное сочетание онигири и болтовни Осаму прямо ему в ухо.</p><p>— Повара не нашёл, — наконец сказал Суна. — А вот с кем вместе поесть — да. Не отбирает мою еду, кстати.</p><p>Он быстро щёлкнул по экрану телефону, открыл камеру и сфотографировал онигири на фоне всё ещё мирно наблюдавшей за ним кошки. Послушал, как Осаму что-то звонкое задел у себя на кухне, пока открывал фотографию.</p><p>— А, — сказал Осаму. — Я её помню.</p><p>Наверное, сейчас он улыбался. Голос звучал похоже на то, что ли. Суне ужасно захотелось его поцеловать — усталого после целого дня готовки и всё равно улыбающегося во время их разговоров. Помнящего всех польских кошек, знакомых с Суной, но не с ним.</p><p>— Иногда хочется забрать её себе, — задумчиво сказал Суна и, доев, погладил кошку между острых ушек.</p><p>— Забирай, — на фоне благодушного совета Осаму послышался грохот, и оставалось только надеяться, что ничего слишком тяжёлого никуда не свалилось, — почему я всё время ставлю десять банок тунца друг на друга?</p><p>— Потому что твоя фамилия Мия, — хмыкнул Суна. Кошка подлезла совсем близко к нему и потёрлась мордой о джинсы. — А что делать, когда я буду отсюда уезжать?</p><p>— Заберёшь с собой дальше.</p><p>— Бюрократия, — Суна вздохнул и почесал кошку ещё раз. Она попыталась вонзить ему когти в бедро, но джинсовая ткань оказалась слишком толстой и грубой.</p><p>— Если я прошёл все санитарные проверки на открытие ресторана, — Осаму звучал издевательски, — то ты как-нибудь справишься с кошачьей визой. Ты даже не Мия.</p><p>— К счастью, — согласился Суна, и Осаму рассмеялся.</p><p>— Только если ты привезёшь мне кошку без рецепта онигири с селёдкой, я тебя не пущу на порог, — сказал он. Иногда Суне казалось, что больше всего он скучает всё-таки не по поцелуям или ночам вместе, а по возможности стукнуть Осаму каждый раз, когда хочется.</p><p>Осаму немного помолчал (Суна вместе с ним) и добавил:</p><p>— Возможно, если привезёшь рецепт без этой кошки, то тоже не пущу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>